


[podfic] Field Trip

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Series: Field Trips Are Awesome [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Mutants, Bad Flirting, Cell Phones, F/M, Field Trip, Flirting with Science, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, Multimedia, Museums, Podfic, Romantic Comedy, Science, Summer Camp, Texting, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The American Museum of Natural History is the best museum in the world."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946610) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

 

 

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Length:** 01:10:29  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/AMNH%20AU/\(XMFC\)%20_Field%20Trip_.mp3) ** (64.8 MB)


End file.
